darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
470
After Victoria tells Barnabas that she cannot marry him because of the things that happened to her in the past, he reconsiders going through with Dr. Lang's treatments. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house at Collinwood, back from her strange and frightening adventure in the past. Now she and all those around her are haunted by the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795, events which may change the course of history, and forever alter the destinies of all those who live in Collinwood. Even now there is one who has fallen under the spell of an evil force from the past and who will soon be its prisoner. Victoria happens upon Roger, who was talking to the portrait of Angelique in the middle of the night. He wants to go to town and find a better frame for the painting, but she reasons that all the shops are closed. To her amazement, Roger does not recognize his own name, and insists that he is Joshua Collins. Act I Victoria tries to convince Roger to stay away from the painting. She tells him he is under a spell. When she holds up a telephone to prove that he is in the 20th Century, Roger suddenly regains his senses. Victoria tells him the painting is evil and that Angelique is trying to destroy the family. She says she's going to take the painting back to the antique dealer. Roger tells her to sleep on it, but he then takes the painting and leaves the house. Victoria sees him going out the door, but is too late to stop him. Act II The next morning Victoria wakes up in the drawing room. There is a knock at the door. Jeff Clark has come to talk. He questions if she is in love with Barnabas and wants to marry him. Victoria replies that she doesn't love Barnabas and no longer plans to elope with him. She wishes to see Barnabas at the hospital to tell him. Jeff warns her the hospital isn't safe for her or Barnabas, but he can't tell her why. He admits that he works for Dr. Lang. He asks her to trust him as she trusted Peter Bradford. Act III Barnabas is dressed to leave the hospital. He is pleased at seeing himself in the mirror. Victoria arrives and tells him she has proof that she traveled to the past. She found the secret room in the mausoleum. This worries Barnabas, and he asks her what she knows about the room. She tells him that once she was in the secret room she remembered all the suffering caused by Angelique Collins. Trying to find a reason that she was sent into the past, Victoria believes she went back to save Daniel Collins (subsequently saving the current Collins family) and to meet Peter Bradford. She is sure Jeff Clark is Peter Bradford. She tells Barnabas she cannot marry him. Act IV Barnabas goes to see Dr. Lang at his home to tell him that he need no longer continue treating him, as Victoria will not marry him. Lang asks if Victoria changed her mind because there was someone else, namely Jeff Clark. Barnabas says yes. Lang offers to make Victoria change her mind if Barnabas will continue with the treatments. Jeff enters carrying a box, and Lang introduces him to Barnabas. After Barnabas leaves, Lang opens the box and declares the content to be a perfect specimen. The box contains a human arm packed in ice. Memorable quotes : Vicki (holding telephone for Roger to see): Roger, do you know what this is? This is proof that you’re in the 20th century, not the 18th century! Roger, can you hear me? : Roger (coming out of 'Joshua' mode): Is it for me, Vicki? ---- : Dr. Lang: Oh, Jeff, Jeff… Don’t be so squeamish! Come have a look at it! It’s a perfect specimen! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Thunder can be heard over the opening narration. * There is a tape edit, just after the title sequence, during the scene with Roger and Victoria. * The exterior of Dr. Lang's home is seen for the first time, the interior having been seen in episode 469. It is a three-story Italianate mansion c. 1870 made of brick with stone quoins at the corners, a mansard roof, wide brackets, hooded windows, with a large porch at one end. It appears to have a dozen rooms at minimum, plus a large raised basement. Its paneled drawing room was previously the master bedroom set at the Old House in its entirety, as well as Tony Peterson's office with some alterations. Story * TIMELINE: Day 194 begins, and will end in 472. It is 12am at the start of this episode. It's a little after 8am when Jeff calls at Collinwood. It was the "other night" when Victoria told Jeff that they know each other more than he thinks. It was last night when Julia and Victoria entered the secret room in the Collins mausoleum. Bloopers and continuity errors * Banging noises from off-stage can be heard during Victoria's break-up scene with Barnabas. Victoria is wearing brown shoes when Roger leaves the house but wearing white slippers when she wakes up on the couch. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 470 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 470 - Mad MenCategory:Dark Shadows episodes